Something Entirely Different
by Draw-Me-A-Story
Summary: DxS : Danny and a poluar girl, named Grace, have to work on a project together. Grace drops hints that Danny cheats on Sam with her, which concerns Sam - Her suspense grows when she overhears some conversations between Tucker and Danny. But is he really cheating on Sam?


**A/N: Hey! Let's ignore the fact that it's 2013 and pretend that Danny, Sam and Tucker are 16 years old :)**

**One more thing; I tohught about using Paulina, instead of Grace, a Character I made up myself, but I figured that with Paulina it would be too obvious, since Paulina and Sam kinda hate each other. **

**Disclaimer - I own Danny Phantom. What now? Okay, okay I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

The air was pleasantly cool, despite the fact that it was summer and sunshine was filling Amity Park.

Danny, Tucker and Sam however had one more lesson before being able to enjoy the day - History with Mr. Lancer.

Drugged with sleep, Danny supported his head, which seemed heavier that day, on his clenched hand. He sighed, struggling to keep his weary eyes open, which now looked-out for his favorite girl.

He earned a love consumed smile from Sam. "5 minutes left." She mouthed to him, almost like she could read his mind.

Danny nodded, returning the smile.

Mr. Lancer turned his back on the blackboard and faced the class.

Danny sighed once more, but this time deeper.

Mr. Lancer folded his hands together and cleared his throat. "Before you teens are free to go, I will pair you up into groups of two people for the project, which I mentioned earlier." He explained.

And so he did and paired two students for each group together - Sam and Tucker formed a group. Danny's partner was Grace, a very pretty girl, Sam had to admit. She didn't miss the smile that Grace gave Danny from across the class.

DP

Later that day at Nasty Burger -

"Good thing we're partners, partner!" Tucker flicked his fingers in Sam's direction, before shoving his burger in his mouth.

Danny glanced at his girl with eyes, that held a sincere smile in them. He then looked over to Tucker. "Don't try and make me jealous, Tuck," He half joked. "You guys are some lucky bastards for getting teamed up together." Danny then took a fry.

Sam chuckled at that, while Tucker shrugged. "Yeah well, being teamed up with Grace isn't so bad either, if you know what I mean…" Tucker did a little dance with his eyebrows.

At that Sam chuckles died down slowly and some sort of concern, which was there from the very beginning, opened its eyes and awoke inside of her. She trusted Danny with her life and with all her heart - She really did and yet, Sam could not help it. Even the thought of losing Danny in any way, was choking her.

Nevertheless Sam kept a mask on, not letting her emotions come to surface. She stuck the fork into her salad, her black hair falling over her face and covering that empty look on her face.

Danny rolled his eyes at Tucker. "I'm in to switch partners, if you're in." He proclaimed, crossing his arms but wearing a half smirk on his lips. Danny was used to his best friend's attempts of getting popular girls to date him. Danny no longer had to put up with that, because ever since Sam was _his_, he only had eyes for her. He loved her to death and he could swear by his life, that he always would.

Sam smiled somewhat happily to herself - relief washing all over her. She looked up at the boys. "Don't I get a say in his, too? You guys are talking like I am not here." Sam raised suggestively an eyebrow at them.

"Right," Danny nodded, looking Sam straight in the eyes. "Sorry."

Tucker put his burger down and looked at the couple across from him. "I don't think that Mr. Lancer would be okay with this anyways," Tucker told them. "And Sam and I are a great team! Remember when he had to take care of that sack full flour, pretending that it's our baby? We killed it!"

Sam smirked. "Literally."

Danny scoffed. "Ugh, don't remind me of that…"

Those were rough times for the ghost boy - He had to fight his psycho, killer 'wife', Valerie, who had no clue of his identity AND had to take care of that annoying sack. Not surprising that they failed miserably.

He felt a cold but pleasant sensation on his hand, which was resting next to him. It was Sam's hand. He looked at her hand, and then at her - his heartbeat quickening and his frown forming into a heart filled smile. Danny looked into the most beautiful eyes, he had ever seen. Man, he was helplessly in love with this girl. It was almost like that time when Ember cast a love-spell on him but not entirely, this time it was _real_. She was a blessing. His blessing.

"Nasty Burger is not exactly a romantic place, lovebirds." Tucker interrupted the moment, grimacing.

Sam smiled one last time at Danny, before getting up and therefore letting go of Danny's hand. The pleasant feeling was gone together with her touch - he carved for it.

"Tucker we'll work on the project tomorrow - I'll call you." Sam said. "I gotta go - Mom is waiting for me."

Danny got up. "Let me fly you home, love." He smiled. "See ya, Tuck!"

Sam blushed, overwhelmed by his affection for her. She was ready to die now.

"You don't have to bring me home. You can stay here." Sam offered, facing Danny.

"I know," He spoke. "But I want to."

Sam could not resist and gave him a sweet but quick peck on the cheek.

Danny smirked, blushing. "Let's continue this later…" He whispered flirtatiously but somehow teasingly, knowing that Sam would get embarrassed.

And she did. Her muscles tensed up and her cheeks burned. She bit her lip, smacking Danny lightly on the shoulder. "Let's go. Tuck, you wanna come?" She quickly spoke, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

Danny began to laugh, peeving Sam off and yet a smirk crept on her lips that she couldn't hold back.

Tucker was confused. "You two lovebirds should go," He advised them. "Weirdoes…" He mumbled smiling, as the couple walked out of Nasty Burger, with Danny's arm around Sam's waist. He never saw his friends more happy and that made him very happy.


End file.
